Orihime The Witch
by whackybiscuit
Summary: While going through the archives Orihime finds a book on witchcraft. Interested, she takes the book home and tries a few spells. But she'll learn to her dismay that some spells have a habit of backfiring...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is part of my Monster Orihime series although this is more for giggles than the previous three entries.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Orihime the Witch_

 _Chapter One: The Transformation Spell_

 **Soul Society; Archives**

"Right here, Captain Ukitake?" Orihime asked as she carried a stack of books over to the captain, the white-haired man sitting at a desk.

The man smiled warmly at his lieutenant's friend before coughing a little. "Thank you very much, Orihime. I'm glad to have your assistance. I'm sorry to have you ask you for help," he said while scratching his head.

"It's okay, Captain!" Orihime happily said while smiling. "I know that Rukia's busy training your new recruits and besides, I'm supposed to be looking after you."

Chuckling, Captain Ukitake scratched the back of his head. "You didn't need to go to this much trouble. Captain Unohana is more than happy to lend me a healer for a while."

Orihime beamed as she went to go get another stack of books. "I know. But Rukia asked me to help you out for the day and to make sure you stay healthy."

The orangette had come to the Soul Society to visit her friend now that Ichigo had his powers back. After hanging out together like they always did, Rukia asked if Orihime could look after her captain since his health was starting to take a turn for the work. As it was, Ukitake was busy going through the archives for old information and Orihime volunteered to help him sort through the ancient tomes, leaving up some free time for his quarreling third-seats.

"Um…Captain?" Orihime inquired as she started to pick through the books from the list that Ukitake gave her. "What are all these books?" she asked, coughing from dust that had sat on the shelf for years.

Flipping a book open, Ukitake began to read. "Well…after the incident with the Fullbringers, the Head-Captain wants the records regarding powers inherited from Hollows so we can better understand their abilities. Kisuke Urahara gave us a small explanation but we're in the dark about so many things," he explained.

"Oh, okay." Orihime walked to the end of the aisle and started to rummage through a shelf of books. "Let's see…" she said, prying books one after the other.

And that's when she discovered…it.

Reaching into the back of the shelf, Orihime discovered a book that was laying on its spine, the dark cover blending in with the darkness surrounding it. Had Orihime not had removed the remaining books on the shelf she would never have found it. Orihime could tell that whomever put the book here wanted it hidden; it looked conspicuous.

Pulling it out, Orihime blew off the dust on the cover and held it up to the dim light to see. She flipped it open and looked down at the pages. The book appeared to be a manuscript, written on paper that was old and yet had aged well. The darkness of the library made it hard to see but Orihime could see strange pictures drawn on the pages along with diagrams and what looked like instructions. She flipped the book over to the title page and stared down. It read _Majutsu._ Orihime knew what the word meant in her native language.

It meant witchcraft.

"Captain Ukitake?" Orihime said as she brought the book over to the captain. "I found this weird book."

Looking up, Ukitake saw the book in her hands and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…let me see that." Orihime handed him the tome and he skimmed through it, his expression becoming confused as he scanned the pages. "Strange, I'd thought these had all been discarded."

"Is it…bad?" Orihime asked, hoping she didn't just open Pandora's Box.

Shaking his head Ukitake looked up and smiled assuredly at Orihime. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous on its own." Closing the book he set it down. "Majutsu, huh? It's been a while since I've seen one of the manuscripts."

"What is it? A book on Black Magic?" Orihime inquired.

"In a way," Ukitake elaborated. He gestured for Orihime to sit across from him and continued. "Hmm…how should I put this…do you know the Soul Reaper's ability to use spells?"

Orihime nodded. "Uh huh, Rukia showed me her Kidō back when we were training together."

"Right. Kidō is the Soul Reaper's art of spellcrafting. It's been honed over the millennia since the Academy was formed. When Master Genryusai founded it, he and the original captains debated on what should be the foundations for Soul Reaper spells of the current generation." Putting his hands on the book, Ukitake looked down at it. "You see, Orihime, Soul Reapers have adopted many styles of spells over the millennia. Majutsu was one of those styles. It's ancient form of black magic. If I remember right it has much to do with summoning and manipulations. After Master Genryusai decided on what would serve as the foundation for modern-day Kidō the old methods died out." He tapped on the book cover." This manuscript must've been preserved in here centuries ago."

"Summoning?" Orihime inquired, flipping the book open and seeing a beast wrapped in flames on one of the pages. "From where? I thought the only place besides my world was the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Where do the summons come from?"

Ukitake tipped his head back and tried to remember. He wasn't very knowledgeable on Majutsu in the first place and what little he knew he'd learned a long time ago. "From what I remember correctly, there are small pocket dimensions that exist outside of the three worlds. I believe that the creatures summoned inhabit these regions." He turned back to the book and closed it. "I don't know much else about it. Why not read it and learn about it yourself?" he suggested.

"Me?" Orihime blinked. She looked down at the black tome and felt a shiver run down her spine; the archaic symbols on the cover made her a little wary. "Are you sure?"

The white-haired captain continued to smile. "It's alright. Think of this as just a piece of old literature. When you've read a little you can tell me some of what you've learned; I'd be delighted to hear about a little history."

Orihime figured he had a point. This was a book from times long ago and she'd be a liar if she said she wasn't interested, if only a little. "Okay. I'll take a peek after I get home."

Nodding, Ukitake set the Majutsu grimoire to the side and pulled out another list. "Alright, that's enough of a break. Let's get back to work."

Ukitake had no misgivings about giving Orihime the ancient manuscript. He figured that to her it would be just a book of drawings and odd text; the man thought it'd be useless to her if she tried to replicate any of the spells. Orihime, for all her special and unique powers, was still just a human and wasn't a Soul Reaper. In fact, he was doubtful that even proficient Kidō users such as Rukia or Nanao would be able to perform Majutsu. ' _I'm not worried,'_ he told himself as Orihime left for the day, the book tucked under her arm. ' _She doesn't know how to even channel her spirit energy like a Soul Reaper. She's in no danger.'_

On that note, Ukitake was terribly mistaken.

Unbeknownst to the man, Orihime DID know how to regulate her spirit energy in the same manner as a Soul Reaper's; Kukakku Shiba's spirit orb training had revealed that tiny bit of information. So when he'd given Orihime the book he'd no idea that she would try to use one of the spells in a fit of curiosity…and would succeed.

 _ **Later the next day….  
**_ **Orihime's apartment**

Orihime sat down on her couch and sighed in relief. She'd returned from the Soul Society and had gone straight back to work at the bakery. Her muscles ached from having to carry crates of flour and she was relieved to finally come home and take some much needed rest.

As she lay on the couch, her eyes flickered to the book that was on the coffee table, its black cover heavily contrasted the soft brown wood. Orihime shivered again as she looked at it. It felt so mysterious and so ominous just to look at it. She knew that Ukitake let her have it but part of her wished she'd left it in the library.

' _Witchcraft? I wonder how different it is from my Shun Shun Rikka or Rukia's Kid_ _ō…'_ she wondered. That wonder whispered to her and nagged at her for several minutes before finally curiosity got the better of her. She thought of herself as a witch brewing potions in a cauldron and the idea was a cool thought to her.

Getting up, she brought the book over to her and flipped it open to the first page past the title. The book had been written by hand but even though it'd been centuries or perhaps millennia since its inception the ink was remarkably well preserved. Orihime hummed as she struggled to read the page; the book was in an older dialect than what she knew. Eventually she made progress and saw that it was a spell on how to alter one's attire. The image on the page showed a woman in a dress that transitioned to a black cloak and hood.

"Huh…this isn't like Rukia's Kidō at all," she said. She'd never heard of a Soul Reaper spell that could change clothes. "This must be really different from what Rukia and Renji use."

Memorizing the incantation on the page, Orihime stood up and walked to the center of the room. She looked down at herself and hopped that she wasn't about to make a fool of herself. Orihime closed her eyes and thought about what her clothes should turn into. "Well…it is Witchcraft so maybe something like a witch." Putting her hands together, Orihime started to focus her spirit energy, closing her eyes as she began the Majutsu incantation.

"Thread of black, the air sings the hymn of transgression. The heart sheds its cocoon and emerges anew: Mōfingushiriku!"

Orihime's clothes pulsed as her spirit energy entered the fabric, reshaping it into a new outfit. When she opened her eyes, she stepped into a full-length mirror to look at her new clothes. Orihime squealed in delight as she saw that the spell had been successful. "It worked!" she said with glee before realizing how revealing her new outfit looked. Her cheeks became pink as she got a good look at herself. "Wow…I think I went a little overboard…."

Her outfit now resembled the outfit she'd worn when she'd been forced to join the Arrancars albeit with a black witch hat on her head. However, the arms had no sleeves and there was a large hole in chest which exposed some of her cleavage. The outfit exposed a lot of her stomach and her lower half consisted of a black skirt that exposed her hips. "Wow…I think I've been spending too much time with Rangiku," Orihime said while blushing at the new her.

Taking off her pointy hat, Orihime sat back down on the couch and examined the book again. Her interest had gone through the roof now and she was ready to explore all of the book's secrets. She flipped a few pages after pushing past a section about mental manipulations and saw a section of the book on transformation. "Oh!" she gasped when she turned to a page that showed a girl becoming a cat. "I wonder if this is how Yoruichi turns into a kitty."

She read the book carefully to make sure that she didn't permanently turn into a cat. She was relieved to read that the transformation was time-based and would end after a set period of time. Reading the incantation, Orihime began to read it out loud. As she spoke she felt the thrum of power beneath her skin.

"Feet of speed shall become claws of fury, the skin becoming a coat of iron. The fury of the beast shall dwell with my breast and-"

Orihime's incantations were interrupted when she heard a knocking at the door. "Orihime? You in there?"

The girl was interrupted and stopped speaking the incantation. "Oh, hey, Tatsuki," she called out, getting off the couch. "I'll be there in just a min-"

 _POOF!_

In an instant, Orihime was engulfed in a bright burst of smoke. Tatsuki opened the door and stared in alarm as she saw the smoke in the middle of the room. "Orihime, are you okay?" she called out, afraid her friend had accidentally set something on fire.

Coughing, Orihime stepped out of the smoke and opened a window. "Hey, Tatsuki. Sorry about the smoke. I was trying to use a…" she stopped when she noticed Tatsuki staring at her with her jaw hanging. "What?"

"Orihime…" Tatsuki gaped as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. "What…on earth…happened to you?"

"What do you meAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" Orihime shrieked at the top of her lungs when she looked down and saw that her hands had become paws. "What?! What is this?" She looked down at herself and saw that she'd transformed into a cat.

Or rather, she partly transformed.

Her hands and feet were now paws and she was covered in white fur. From atop her head twitched two small cat ears and she felt the swish of a tail from behind her. "I…I transformed!"

Tatsuki slapped herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and realized she wasn't. "Orihime, why are you…furry?" she asked,

Calming down, Orihime realized where she went wrong. Tatsuki had interrupted the spell halfway and because of that Orihime had only completed half of the spell, creating only a partial transformation. Sitting down on the couch, Orihime explained everything to Tatsuki. Tatsuki listened to her friend, all the while staring at her friend's transformed body and her new attire.

By the time Orihime finished her explanation Tatsuki could only facepalm in dismay. "Orihime…" she started, "You're reading a book on _witchcraft!_ You should know better than to play with fire."

Orihime looked at the floor ashamed, her ears twitching. "I'm sorry. I just got curious, that's all."

"You know that curiosity killed the...never mind," Tatsuki said, not wanting to rub it in. She laid back against the couch and sighed. "You said that the spell was set on a timer, right? So how long do you have?"

Stretching out her furry limbs, Orihime yawned before looking at the clock. "I think I'll stay like this for about an hour." She leaned back against the arm of the couch. "I feel kinda funny…."

"Yeah? Well having a tail does that." Curious about her friend's furry body, Tatsuki reached out and ran her hand against Orihime's stomach, giving her a belly rub. Orihime let out a purr and laid back while her best friend rubbed her tummy. "That feel good?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah…" Orihime purred, her arms and legs curling just like a cat's. "Tatsuki…I feel…itchy…."

"Itchy?" Tatsuki stopped her rubbing and wondered what was wrong with Orihime as she started to writhe against the couch, her expression flushed. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she asked out of concern.

"I feel hot…and my skin feels all itchy…" Orihime panted, her head starting to go light. She looked at Tatsuki and felt a carnal urge burn through her. "Meow…."

Tatsuki blinked as Orihime pounced on top of her in an instant, pinning her against the other side of the couch. "Orihime?" Tatsuki gasped as her friend started to nuzzle her face against her neck. "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened when she felt Orihime's paws push against her breasts. She tried to push Orihime off of her but the catgirl kept her pinned. "Knock it off, Orihime! You're starting to act like Chizuru!"

"Mmmhh…" Orihime moaned as she nuzzled Tatsuki's cheek. "Tatsuki, you smell nice…it's making the tingly feeling inside me feel good…."

Tatsuki was about to use her great strength to force Orihime off of her when her best friend did the unthinkable: she kissed her. "MMMMH!" she gasped as Orihime pressed her lips against hers and claiming her first kiss. Orihime took advantage of Tatsuki's surprise and started to explore her best friend's mouth, her tail swishing eagerly as she made out with Tatuski.

When Orihime pulled away Tatsuki saw how flushed and heated her friend's expression was. Her eyes flicked over to the calendar on the wall and she came to a sudden realization as soon as she saw the date. It wasn't just Orihime's outward appearance that had become catlike; her biology itself had morphed along with her. ' _She's a cat…and it's springtime. Of course she's acting strange. She's a cat in heat right now!'_

As if to prove Tatsuki's theory, Orihime tore off her top, not caring that she was ripping off her new clothes. Tatsuki stared at Orihime's bouncy cleave. Though most of her body was covered with fur, her breasts were the exception. Orihime bit down on her lip as she ran her paws across her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples. She looked down at Tatsuki and her mind became rife with lewd imaginings. "Mrrrow…" Orihime growled before her claws extended and she started to tear at Tatsuki's clothes.

"Hey! Orihime! Stop!" Tatsuki said. She tried to struggle but with Orihime's sharp claws she didn't want to risk getting hurt so she had no choice but to lay there and let Orihime rip her top to shreds. "Ori…hime…" Tatsuki muttered before her best friend kissed her again, their tongues melding together as Orihime's breasts pressed against Tatsuki's. The black-haired girl could feel her friend's nipples rub against her skin and she felt the stirring of desire inside of her.

This time Tatsuki gave in to the kiss, her hands going up to run along Orihime's furry back. She knew that her friend wasn't acting right and figured there'd be no harm in letting Orihime's primal instinct run its course. ' _Better me then Chizuru,'_ she thought. When Orihime pulled away for air Tatsuki leaned up and kissed her, her tongue slipping into Orihime's mouth.

The two friends lay on the couch making out while their bodies started to rub together. Orihime's tail curled in delight from the feel of her friend's tongue touching hers. She'd always wanted Ichigo to be her first kiss but right now she didn't care. This burning urge inside of her needed to be satisfied and here was Tatsuki ready and willing to give her what she wanted. Her legs rubbed together and she felt her underwear beneath the article of clothing start to get wet. Even Tatsuki could feel her body heat up and arousal started to take hold of her.

Soon the couch became too cramped for the two friends and Orihime sat up. With strength Tatsuki didn't even know she had, Orihime wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up, the catgirl carrying her friend all the way to the bedroom; the entire way her lips never left Tatsuki's.

The transformed Orihime laid Tatsuki down gently onto her bed, purring as she pressed her lips against her friend's soft skin. Tatsuki giggled as Orihime kissed her ticklish spots while kissing her way down her front before turning her attention to her breasts. While Tatsuki wasn't as well-endowed as Orihime, she was still considerably big and the make-out session from before made her pink nipples hard.

Tatsuki stuck a finger into her mouth and lightly bit down on it as Orihime started to suck on her breasts, mewling into her friend's tit as she eagerly licked and suckled the tender areola. The fighter laid back on the bed and arched her back as Orihime kept sucking on her breast. A moan left her lips as she started to get into it. "Orihime…" she cooed as Orihime switched to her neglected tit. "Milk's not gonna come out, you know…."

"Mmmh…" Orihime moaned, her tongue lapping at Tatsuki's tit. ' _Tatsuki tastes so good.'_ The catgirl took her lips away from Tatsuki's breast and stood up. Tatsuki looked up and saw Orihime lick her lips as she stared down at the half-naked Tatsuki before pulling down her skirt, stepping out of it. She peeled off her black panties and dipped a knee onto the bed, naked as the day she was born. Like her breasts, Orihime's womanhood was the only other part of her body not covered in fur. Tatsuki pulled down her pants and quickly tore off her underwear as well, beckoning for Orihime to join her.

Feeling her body become burning hot, Orihime crawled on top of Tatsuki. Her tail swished back and forth as Orihime started to hump her body against Tatsuki's. Orihime licked Tatsuki's cheek before she slid down her friend's body. Tatsuki gasped when she felt something hot and wet touched her pussy. Looking down she saw Orihime's head between her legs, her cute ears twitching while she tasted her frine'ds womanhood. Having never known how good letting a woman eat her out could feel, Tatsuki gripped her friend's head and pulled her legs back, moaning Orihime's name all the while.

Orihime was in heaven. The taste of Tatsuki's juices was something she was fast becoming addicted to. Her pink tongue eagerly licked at Tatsuki's dripping folds. Her ears took in Tatuski's moans and it spurred her on. She was feeling so good right now that all she wanted to do was to make Tatsuki feel the same way. Her paws spread open Tatsuki's lips, revealing her pink hole to her. Smirking, Orihime eagerly pressed her face against Tatsuki's muff to eat her out.

"Ah! Oh god!" Tatsuki moaned, her lower half arching. "Orihime! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Tatsuki moaned. Her smooth thighs trapped Orihime's head between her legs though Orihime didn't mind it at all. Orihime ran a paw up Tatsuki's toned belly while her tongue explored the depths of Tatsuki's pink womanhood. Thanks to her animal transformation Orihime's senses were cranked up to eleven. The smell of Tatsuki's scent made her head spin. The sound of her moans caused Orihime to become emboldened to make her moan louder. Her taste made Orihime's own womanhood wet.

All the black-haired girl could do was moan and writhe as her best friend ate her out. Soon she began to feel a growing sensation spread out throughout her body. "Ohhh! OHHHHHH!" she moaned as loud as she could, her body tensing up as the sensation overwhelmed her. "OHHHHHHHHH!"

Orihime greedily drank her friend's juices while Tatsuki experienced a heavy orgasm, now addicted to her taste. Her tongue flicked against Tatsuki's clit, making the girl squirm and groan in ecstasy.

Panting, Tatsuki lay back and tried to steady herself. She'd never experienced anything that amazing. The ceiling seemed to spin before she finally got a grip. She sat up and saw that Orihime was on her back, rolling around in heat. "Tatsukiiiiii…" she moaned, her body feeling like it was on fire at this point.

Knowing how bad Orihime must be in heat, Tatsuki crawled over to Orihime and settled her down. Tatsuki kissed Orihime's furry belly before laying on top of her transformed friened. She kissed Orihime and tasted her own juices on Orihime's tongue. Orhime melted into the kiss before she felt something hard press against her knee, gasping in surprise. Taking her mouth away from Tatsuki's, Orihime clung to her friend as she rubbed her knee against her aching honeypot.

Soon the moans Tatsuki had let out were replaced with Orihime's. The transformed Orihime purred and moaned as her friend pleasured her. "Tatsuki…." She felt a bubble inside her stomach and could feel it on the verge of popping. Her slit-pupil eyes widened when Tatsuki's' knee touched her clit, making her sensitive body snap. "Ohhhhhh!"

Tatsuki watched Orihime's face twist with pleasure and had to admit the fact that watching Orihime in the heat of passion was one of the greastest sights of her life.

Panting, Orihime pawed at Tatsuki's breasts. "More…."

The girl on top of her smiled. This was going to be an interesting hour….

 _ **An Hour Later….**_

Tatsuki smiled down at Orihime, who was curled up into a ball purring in contentment. The two had been going at it until the room stank of sex. Tuckered out, Orihime curled up into Tatsuki's lap and let her pet her ears, her tail curling along with the rest of her. Tatsuki looked up at the clock and wondered when Orihime's time limit was up when the girl glowed gold.

 _POOF!_

A quick puff of smoke revelaed Orihime as a normal human again. Sitting up, Orihime yawned from exhaustion. "Wow…that was…that was…." She looked over at the naked and sweaty Tatuski before remembering what they'd been doing. "OH MY GOD!" she covered her face in her hands and turned away in shame. "Tatuski! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and-"

Tatsuki patted her back and gave a small smile. "It's alright, Orihime. You weren't yourself." Orihime got dressed and gave Tatsuki a spare pair of clothes. They walked back into the living room and Tatuski pointed at the book. "I'll make you a deal: we don't speak about this if you get rid of that."

Orihime nodded quickly. "I promise! I'll give it back to Captain Ukitake as soon as I go back to the Soul Society."

Nodding, the two left the apartment, leaving the book on the counter. Orihime put it out of her mind…but she'd no idea she'd be flipping it open again soon enough….

To be continued

 _ **Next Chapter: The Love Spell**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Futa! Don't like don't read!**

 _Chapter Two: The Love Spell_

 _ **A Day Later….**_ **Karakura High School Rooftop**

Orihime sat on the rooftop and ate her lunch with the rest of her friends. Beside her sat Tatsuki but neither of them said much to each other after the events of yesterday. While Tatsuki was willing to forgive Orihime for what she did, Orihime was still embarrassed for what she'd done.

She'd put the Majutsu book away and tried to put it out of mind. She was interested in the other spells inside it, to be sure, but she didn't want to risk having another accident like she did with the transformation spell. True, it'd only happened when she was interrupted but if it were to happen again then next time she might not be so lucky.

Ichigo and Chad noticed how quiet Orihime was being and became concerned. "You okay, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"You look troubled," Chad added.

Orihime realized that her embarrassment was written all over her face and shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine, guys!" she quickly said. "I've just had an embarrassing day at work yesterday…."

Both Ichigo and Chad looked at each other before shrugging. Orihime was a very vocal person so if there was a problem she'd let them know. They'd let it go; at least for now.

However, there was one person who was still interested in Orihime's problem. "Aww! Did my 'Hime have a bad day?" Orihime gasped when she felt two hands sneak up from behind her and cup her large bosom. "Why don't you tell Chizuru all about it? I'd be happy to give you some comf-OW!"

The redhead stopped molesting her friend when Tatsuki bonked her on the head. "Get a grip, would you?" she chastised.

"I did have a grip…" Chizuru lamented as she skulked away.

Orihime scooted a little bit away from Chizuru. Her tryst with Tatsuki had made her weary of anyone touching her for a little while. Moreover she was starting to get tired of Chizuru molesting her. It was funny the first few times but after endurring her affections daily she was starting to get tired of it. She didn't have the same feelings for Chizuru that she did for Ichigo.

She looked over at Ichigo and her heart yearned for him. She remembered him being in such pain after he'd lost his Fullbring. She couldn't remember much after that but the sight of Ichigo in despair was something that haunted Orihime's dreams.

The need to tell Ichigo her feelings was unbearable. She yearned to let him know that she loved him. But every time she was close to telling him her true feelings something would always stop her. Sometimes fear would get the better of her or someone would stop her and Ichigo would be gone the next moment. After he'd regained his powers, Orihime wanted to fight by his side and to walk with her hand in his.

' _If only there was some way I can just get his attention….'_

 _ **Later….Orihime's apartment**_

Orihime sat back down on the couch and sighed in defeat. She'd tried to talk to Ichigo earlier but his boss had appeared from out of nowhere, stuffed him in her van and drove away. "Another chance gone…" she lamented.

The orangette looked at the ceiling and sighed again, wondering if maybe she could work up the nerve and go by his house tonight. She thought of herself standing outside his window only for him to pull her inside, holding her tightly in his arms. "If only…" she whined. She didn't have the nerve. Not yet, at least.

Her eyes glanced over to the black tome on the coffee table. Orihime hadn't touched it since her failed transformation spell. Despite her promise to Tatsuki to not open it again, Orihime's curiosity once again got the better of her. "I wonder…."

Sitting up, the girl flipped the book open and skimmed through it, wondering what other manner of spells were in it. The clothes-changing one worked like a charm and her transformation spell only failed because she was interrupted. ' _If I don't get interrupted again, maybe I can make the Majutsu work.'_

Her eyes lit up when she saw a page covering a spell that caused infatuation within men. According to the tome, the spell would affect the person struck with it and that person would become infatuated with the first woman they saw. Orihime soon learned that the spell was specifically meant for men only. An illustration showed exactly what would happen if used on a woman. Orihime was shocked but undeterred; she wanted Ichigo, after all and not another woman.

Orihime hesitated to use such a spell. She loved Ichigo and though she would love for him to reciprocate those feelings she wanted it to be genuine and not manufactured. If she were to have Ichigo fall for her based on a trick then it would be meaningless. And if she did use it, would he forgive her? Her hands shaking, Orihime shook her head. She'd only use it to get his attention. She could get him alone and then wait it out until the spell ended. Once it did she'd ask him to forgive her while telling him how she really felt.

The girl sat back on the couch and thought about her plan, mapping it out. She'd hit Ichigo with the spell, get him alone and wait it out and let the spell run its course. Once Ichigo was back to normal she'd apologize for using such subterfuge and tell him how she felt.

What could possibly go wrong?

 _ **The Next Day**_ **Karakura High School; 4:00 PM**

Orihime peeked into the classroom through the cracked door. The school was pretty much empty at this point. She smiled when she saw Ichigo knocking the chalk off the erasers, enveloping in white dust. As punishment for his many "bathroom breaks", Ichigo was sentenced to detention. It was the perfect opportunity for Orihime to hit him with her Love spell while his back was turned.

Putting her hands together, Orihime started to concentrate her spirit energy and began to speak, praying that Ichigo would forgive her for this. "Roses of fire, grow through the inferno. Arrows shall pierce the crucible and drown in the burning sea: Netsuretsuna ai!"

A red orb formed in Orihime's hands, ready to be fired. Steadying her nerves, Orihime pointed it at Ichigo and-

"SURPRISE, 'HIME!" came a voice from behind.

Orihime gasped in surprise when she felt something reach around behind her. Her body instinctively jolted, closing the door with her elbow. "Chizuru! What are you-" Orihime realized something horrible: she had let go of the red orb thanks to Chizuru breaking her concentration.

Flying out of Orihime's hands, the launched Kidō spell bounced around the hallway, hitting the walls and ceiling like a pinball. When the spell hit a trashcan it was deflected back towards Orihime. The girl quickly shook off Chizuru and got out of the way…and watched in horror when the spell struck Chizuru in the chest!

All the while Ichigo was still in the classroom, busy with his task and not hearing any of what'd transpired outside the classroom.

Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Chizuru stumbled backwards, her mind filled with emotion. Orihime felt sweat roll down her back as Chizuru hit the lockers behind her. The girl started to shake from the power of Orihime's spell taking over her. Her eyes glowed pink before they came back into focus. When Chizuru's eyes fixed squarely on Orihime the orangette knew she was in trouble. The spell was to make a person insanely infatuated with the first woman they saw.

And the only person around for Chizuru to see was Orihime.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but Chizuru moved like a jungle predator. She pounced onto Orihime and pinned her back agasint the wall. "Orihime, you're so beautiful!" Chizuru said, the color in her eyes turning pink as she pressed her body against Orihime's. "I want you! I want you so bad!"

Orihime realized the full power of the spell and started to immediately feel regret for trying to use this on Ichigo. "Chi…Chizuru..." she started, trying to push the lesbian away. "You're not feeling well. You need to go home and re-"

Once again Chizuru interrupted Orihime by moving faster than she could react. Keeping Orihime pinned against the wall, the redhead glued her lips to Orihime's. She didn't know why but her unbridled lust for her precious 'Hime was now more than she could bear. With Tatsuki no longer here to hinder her she was all set to make Orihime hers. Her tongue explored Orihime's mouth and teased her small tongue, the groans and muffled cries falling on deaf ears.

Pulling way, Chizuru smiled at the dazed look on Orihime's face. "Orihime, I love-"

Chizuru stopped and suddenly stepped away from Orihime, bending over as if in pain. Orihime went to her friend and crouched down. "Chizuru! What's wrong?" But Orihime knew exactly what was wrong with Chizuru. She saw in the book what happened when the spell was used on a woman….

Chizuru's teeth clenched as she felt a foreign sensation in her loins. Something was happening to her. And she knew it was something good. Standing up straight, Chizuru looked down to see a pitched tent in her skirt, her eyes widening in surprise. Before Orihime had time to explain the redhead grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away. "Chizuru! Stop!" Orihime pleaded as she almost tripped and fell several times. "Slow down!"

The orangette was led to a small classroom that was usually reserved for students having in-school-suspension. Locking the door behind her, Chizuru quickly pushed Orihime back against a desk and started to resume kissing her. Orihime's eyes widened when she felt something poke her leg. ' _Oh dear…'_ she thought, knowing what'd happened to Chizuru.

"Orihime…" Chizuru panted, sweat pouring down her face as her heartbeat thumped away in her chest. "I want you so badly." She reached for her top and pulled it open, the buttons on her school uniform popping off. Orihime's cheeks burned as Chizuru shrugged out of her ruined uniform. Her hands fondled her own breasts before she turned to Orihime. The lustful grin on her face told Orihime of her attentions and she cried out in shock as her classmate started to strip her clothes. Orihime tried to struggle but another breathtaking kiss stole away her will to resist. ' _What is this?'_ Orihime thought as heat blossomed inside her. It made her mind start to feel hazy. ' _Is the Love Spell I hit Chizuru with starting to affect me as well?'_

When she felt Chizuru's breasts rub hers, Orihime realized that Chizuru had already taken off her school jacket, shirt and her bra and had left her front bare for Chizuru. Orihime bit down on her lip as Chizuru fondled her. True, the redhead had groped her before but this was so much more intimate. When the redhead leaned down and started to suck on her breasts Orihime rolled her head back. Her hands gripped Chizuru's shoulders tightly. "Ah!" she gasped when Chizuru bit down on her tit. "Chizuru!"

Hearing her 'Hime moan her name made Chizuru's head explode with lust. She took her mouth away from Orihime's breast to claim her lips again, sliding in between her legs and embracing her. Orihime couldn't help but moan into Chizuru's lips before feeling that hard something poke her stomach again. With shaking lips she looked down at the large bulge rising from Chizuru's skirt.

Chizuru could feel it herself. She looked down and licked her lips. She'd no idea how this happened but didn't care. She knew what was now between her legs. She unclipped her skirt and pulled down her underwear. Orihime's worst fears had been confirmed. Chizuru no longer had a woman's pussy; instead she now had a long, throbbing cock and balls between her legs. Her spell had inadvertently turned Chizuru into a futa!

Stroking her new manhood, Chizuru leered down at her crush with eyes filled with maddening lust. "Orihime…" she said in a low voice before pushing Orihime down onto her knees. "I want to know what your mouth feels like."

"Chizuru, what are you d-mmmhhh!" Orihime was cut off when Chizuru grabbed her head and guided her newly morphed cock into her mouth. She gagged a little as Chizuru thrust in and out of her mouth. Her tongue was flattened by Chizuru's surprisingly thick girth but she managed to contain her breathing. ' _It's so hot. My mouth feels like it's melting….'_

"Ohhhhh!" Chizuru moaned, her head rolling back and her eyes closing while she experienced the bliss that was Orihime's wet mouth. "'Hime…" she slurred, her new cock feeling right at home. She felt the back of Orihime's mouth and slid out to give Orihime time to breathe before sliding back in.

The taste of Chizuru's futa cock made Orihime's head spin. She gagged as Chizuru slid down her throat but managed to somehow suppress her gag reflex. Orihime gradually gave in to Chizuru and started to move her head back and forth on her own accord. She knew that this was her fault; she knew that if the spell had landed on Ichigo, it'd be him that would be lost to the insanity of Orihime's Majutsu. Orihime decided that she brought it on herself by breaking her promise to Tatsuki so it was her job to let the spell coursing through Chizuru's body run its course.

Chizuru let go of Orihime's head. Her head rolled backward as Orihime sucked her off. "Ohhh…Orihime, your mouth feels amazing…." She squeezed her eyes shut as a sudden burst of ecstasy in her new loins. "Oh god! Here it cums!" she shouted, arching her back before exploding in Orihime's mouth. Orihime shivered as her mouth was filled with hot cum, the taste making her mind melt.

Orihime pulled away from Chizuru's cock and swallowed the thick load in her mouth. Panting, she looked up and saw Chizuru's hard cock still in front of her and gulped. Chizuru's arousal hadn't gone down at all.

Yanking Orihime to her feet, Chizuru gave the orangette a quick kiss before she started to tug down Orihime's skirt and panties, leaving her naked in front of the futa. Orihime shivered from the heated look on Chizuru's face, knowing what was about to happen and yet, some part of her was a little aroused as well. Sitting down on a desk, Orihime spread her legs and bit down on her lip, kissing her virginity goodbye. ' _It's alright,'_ she told herself, ' _I'll just use this as experience for when I finally get with Ichigo.'_

The sight of a naked Orihime spreading her legs invitingly before her made the lesbian flip her switch. She was upon Orihime in a second, her throbbing length rubbing agasint her pink entrance. "Orihime…I want to fuck you," the addled redhead whispered, her eyes glowing red with lust. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

Orihime had just enough time to see the lustful smirk on Chizuru's face before the girl slid into her pussy with one quick thrust. Feeling her womanhood stretch for the first time, Orihime threw her head back and cried out in pain as she took experienced penetration for the first time. Though she was a virgin though she didn't have a barrier to break, having torn it due to her extrenous activity at the dojo with Tatsuki. She barely had time to register the pain inside her before Chizuru started to move.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Chizuru moaned as she pumped in and out of Orihime's pussy, the feeling of her tight walls surrounding her cock making her body move out of control. "Orihime! Your pussy! It's so amazing!" She pinned Orihime to the desk beneath her. Her hips moved back and forth rapidly, drilling her cock into her womanhood. The desk shook as Chizuru sped up, the legs scratching the floor beneath them. Chizuru's hips smacked against Chizuru's soft ass, the sound echoing throughout the empty classroom.

Gripping the desk, Orihime threw her head back and cried out as the pain inside her melted away, giving way to exquisite pleasure. She let out a lewd moan as the feeling of Chizuru touching her sensitive spots hit her again and again with each slide of Chizuru's cock. "Oh! It's so good!" she couldn't help but moan. She found herself responding to Chizuru's fucking, bucking into the futa's thrusts. "My…my pussy feels so good!"

The futa lesbian reached around and cupped Orihime's bouncing breasts. "Mmmmhh, Orihime, this feels so good." Chizuru squeezed Orihime's breasts as she embraced the tight wetness of Orihime's womanhood clamping down on her cock. Licking Orihime's ear, Chizuru reached down below Orihime and touched her sensitive clit. "Does it feel good when I do this?"

Orihime groaned and gripped the desk harder. "Chizuruuuu…" she groaned. Feeling Chizuru's slender fingers touch her sensitive jewel made her pussy tighten around Chizuru. Her toes curled and she felt sensation start to blossom inside of her. "Ohh…ohhhhh…." Her eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure swarmed her brain. She opened her eyes only to see a vision of white. "Ohhhhhhhh!"

Chizuru turned Orihime's head and kissed her pasionatley when she felt the tight pussy around her futa cock become tighter. She reveled in Orihime's orgasm and held her crush tightly in her arms as she shook. The redhead moaned into Orihime's lips as she felt her balls swell up. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back and moaned to the heavens as her hips moved faster and faster. "Fuck! It's cumming! It's cumming! IT'S CUMMING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt it. A burning rush flowed into her pussy and made her mind melt. "Ohhhhhh…" she moaned incoherently, her body shaking from head to toe. She laid down on the desk and sighed as heat filled her womanhood. She was lucky it was a safe day for her otherwise she'd have a major problem on her hands.

Chizuru pulled out of Orihimea and slumped into a chair, sweat pouring down her body. The red in her eyes faded and her newly acquired cock slowly started to shrink. When Orihime regained her senses and turned around she was releaved to see that Chizuru was back to normal; the last orgasm had caused all of the lust caused by Orihime's Majutsu to evaporate.

The orangette saw that Chizuru's eyes were rolled into the back of her head; it was a sign of the fatigue that the spell warned about. Orihime quickly reached into her bag that she'd brought along and pulled out the Majustu book. She used a quick spell to restore both her and Chizuru's clothing before using one final spell, one that she'd memorized in the event of something going wrong.

Walking behind the incapacitated Chizuru, Orihime put her hands on her temples and muttered a spell's incantation. "The slate is wiped clean. All thoughts scatter to the four winds and traverse into the forgotten: Kumotta Sōki."

In a flash Orihime had wiped Chizuru's mind clean of the past few hours; thankfully Orihime's witchcraft only affected her short-term memory. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief before leaving her classmate in the room. She'd wake up in a few minutes after the fatigue wore off. She dropped by the classroom Ichigo was in but saw no sign of him and cursed. Feeling the warm essence inside of her, Orihime wondered what it would've been like to have had Ichigo acting like Chizuru had, a beast in heat.

It was a devious thought as Orihime walked out of the school, clutching the book. ' _Maybe I'll read a little more when I get home….'_

To be continued

 **Next Chapter: The Summoning Spell**

 **A.N.: In case you were curious, the spells translate to this:M** **ō** **fingushirku= Morphing SilkNetsuretsuna ai= Scalding LoveKumotta S** **ō** **ki= Forgotten Recollections**

 **A.A.N.: The next chapter features a favorite OC of mine and to be honest it's gonna get…weird….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Since the month of October is almost over I decided to end the story with this last chapter so I may get back to my regular fics. Word of warning: This chapter is where I unleash the whacky.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! OC! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Chapter Three: The Summoning Spell_

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Orihime's apartment**

Orihime sat down on the couch, draped in a fluffy pink bathrobe. She'd finished taking a shower and felt refreshed after her disastrous attempt to spellbound Ichigo. She cursed herself for botching another spell yet again and kicking herself for missing her one opportunity to get with Ichigo.

She huffed as she looked down at the Majutsu book. So far it was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Sure, she'd been able to flawlessly implement a few small spells but her attempts to utilize its more practical magic had fallen flat on its face. She still felt sore from Chizuru's hardcore fucking. ' _It's going to be awkward the next time I see her. I know that she won't remember anything but I will….'_

She flipped it open and turned page after page. There were spells of different variety, so much so that Orihime wondered if this was where her world got the concept of sorcery and witchcraft to begin with.

Turning another page, she entered the part of the book that detailed summoning. This was the part of the book that most interested Orihime. Ukitake had mentioned that there were small pocket worlds that lie disconnected to the three she knew. What were they like? What were the spirits who inhabited them like?

Keeping her eyes squarely on the first summoning spell, Orihime decided to roll the dice a third time and give it a shot. "As long as I'm not interrupted I should be fine. Let's see…." She looked at the list of ingredients required for the summoning and was pleased to see that she had all of it right here in her home. "Okay! Let's give this a shot!"

She decided to get into the mood by changing her clothes into her witch outfit and headed into the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients. She made sure that she had her hairpins on to make sure that if things got violent she could defend herself. Getting to work, Orihime began the preparations. Placing a small amount of rosemary on the floor, Orihime began to pour salt around it and made a shape around it. She grabbed some candles and stuck them at the cardinal points of the shape and lit them.

Had Orihime any sense, she'd have stopped the moment she realized she'd made a satanic circle….

She checked the book again and gulped when she saw the last ingredient required for the summoning: a drop of her blood. Holding the book, Orihime steeled herself and bit down on her finger, wincing from feeling her teeth break the skin. Shaking, she held out her finger and let a tiny drop of blood drip down onto the rosemary, completing the preparations. Getting down on her knees, Orihime read the book's incantations and began the spell. As she smoke, the flames of the candles became brighter and the pentagram glowed red.

"I beseech thee, come into this world. With a contract I invoke your will and bring you to my side; form your bones from the nether realm and come to my side. I speak your name: Tsukuyomi."

The rosemary in the middle of the pentagram pulsed and floated up. Orihime watched as it started to beat like a heart, captivated by it as it glowed purple. The wax melted by the candles began to fly up into the air, wrapping around the rosemary and forming the outline of a person. The figure looked down at Orihime and as it smiled, the wax covering it hardened and crumbled away, revealing that what Orihime had summoned was unlike anything she'd ever encountered before.

Stark naked, the woman looked down at Orihime with bright green eyes. Her glowing eyes and black hair heavily contrasted against her purple skin. Orihime saw to her amazement that the woman had long horns poking out of her head and Orihime could see black bat-wings behind her back as well as a pointed tail swishing behind her.

"Finally, after a thousand years," the woman said in a soft and almost enchanting voice. "I have returned to the Soul Society." She looked down at Orihime and raised an eyebrow. "Am I to presume that you're my summoner?"

"Y-yes," Orihime quickly said, standing up to face her conjured creature. "My name's Orihime."

The purple-skinned woman smiled before putting a hand on her naked chest. "I am Tsukuyomi. Tell me, my dear, what age is this?" She gestured to Orihime's apartment. "This does not feel like the dwelling of a Soul Reaper."

Scratching the back of her head, Orihime nervously chuckled. Suddenly she was becoming uncomfortable by the way the naked woman was looking at her. "Well, actually you're in the World of the Living."

Tsukuyomi blinked. "The mortal realm? A mere Human summoned me? Interesting," she said, looking over her summoner. "I can see that you're quite special. But enough of the particulars," she stepped forward and put her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "Let's get down to business…."

Orihime went rigid as Tsukuyomi kissed her, not understanding what was happening at all. The Majutsu spellbook fell to the floor as she realized that Tsukuyomi was coming on to her. As quickly as she could she pushed the woman away and stepped back. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

The purple-skinned creature looked at Orihime confused. "Fulfilling our contract. That _is_ what you summoned me for, is it not?" she said, crossing her arms.

"What contract?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tsukuyomi gestured to the book. "Let me take a wild guess: you didn't read the book all the way, did you?"

Orihime picked up the book and turned it to Tsukuyomi's summoning spell. "There's nothing here about a contract!" she said, not sure of what the woman was getting at.

"How about you turn the page?" Tsukuyomi said, rolling her eyes.

Shaking, Orihime turned the page and gulped. On it was a serious warning against summoning Tsukuyomi, one of the demons of Lust. "You're…you're a succubus?!" she gasped, dropping the book again.

The demon grinned and stepped forward. "That's right, my naïve, little Orihime. Did you think that you'd just summon me for kicks and then send me away like I was some animal in a menagerie? I'm afraid it doesn't work that way…."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, feeling scared as the demon advanced towards her. "What is this contract?"

"Oh, don't you fret, little one," Tsukuyomi said. "It's very simple. The summoning was a contract between you and I. You summon me to the mortal plane and in exchange I sate your inner desires for twenty-four hours. Be at peace; I cannot harm you. Not as long as I'm bound to the contract."

"But…but I don't have any inner desires!" Orihime said, wishing she hadn't been a fool and recklessly rushed into another predicament. "Can't we just end the contract and send you back?"

Tsukuyomi narrowed her eyes and Orihime could tell that she was starting to become angry. "No. The contract is something we demons hold very sacred. And you're human. You have desires. I can see it in your eyes. Now then. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

When Tsukuyomi took a step forward, Orihime put a hand to her hairpins. "Santen Kesshun!" She created a shield between her and the demon and backed away until she was against the wall. "Just go away!"

Smiling, Tsukuyomi held up a hand. "Hard way it is then. If you won't admit to your own inner lust, I'll just have to teach you to accept it."

"You…you said you wouldn't hurt me!" Orihime reminded behind her shield.

"Yes. I cannot physically hurt you. However…" her smile grew wider as she flexed her fingers. "There's nothing in the contract that says I can't make a change of location."

The floor opened up and Orihime realized Tsukuyomi had opened a portal right beneath her. "Wait! NO!" she reached out to the demon who stood there watching before Orihime was dragged straight into the demon realm. Her hairpins were all that remained of where Orihime had stood, lying on the floor.

"What a cute girl. Dumb, but cute," Tsukuyomi remarked before summoning a portal and following Orihime back to her own realm….

 _ **Later...**_

Orihime opened her eyes and groaned. She remembered the summoning and being pulled into the dark portal but everything went dark after that. She looked around and fought back the urge to scream in horror.

She was sitting atop an altar made of black stone. The sky above her blazed red as if it was on fire. Tall spires filled the landscape all around her. It looked like a literal hellscape. "What is this place? Am I in Hell?" she gasped. She hopped off the altar and ran down a flight of stone stairs. Reaching the bottom, she saw a huge pit below that was made out of red rock. She shivered when she saw teeth along the walls.

"Hell? Goodness no," said Tsukuyomi who flew down beside Orihime. "Hell is for Sinners. This is the realm of Lust Demons. We here revel in debauchery and ecstasy twenty-four seven, only leaving when we're called to the worlds beyond."

"Take me home!" Orihime demanded. "I want to go home!"

"And you will. After I've fulfilled my end of the contract." She put her hands on Orihime's shoulders and smiled. "I believe twelve hours of training will suffice."

Orihime was about to ask what she meant when Tsukuyomi shoved Orihime into the pit. She screamed all the way down and expected to break some bones when she hit the hard rock only to land on what felt like a large marshmallow. "What?" she wondered as she took a closer look at her surroundings. Orihime had thought that the pit was made of rock but she knew that rock didn't move and pulse. She gulped when she realized that the pit was made out of flesh.

Hearing a sizzling sound, Orihime looked down and shrieked when she saw her witch outfit dissolve right before her eyes. "NO! I'M MELTING!" the wannabe witch screamed.

Laughing from high above, Tsukuyomi shook her head. "Don't worry, Orihime. It's not harmful. The air inside the pit erodes any nonorganic materials. It makes training less of a hassle; clothes tend to get in the way of things.

"Training? Training for what?" Orihime shouted from down below.

"Why to embrace our inner desires, of course," Tsukuyomi explained. "If you won't fulfill the contract on your own accord then I'll have to resort to drastic measures. Don't worry," she grinned. "When we're done, lust will be all you know."

Orihime was going to ask what she meant when she heard something behind her. Turning around, the naked girl started to sweat when she realized that teeth lining the walls of the pit weren't teeth.

They were tentacles.

"KYAAAAA!" Orihime screamed as the white tentacles reached out from their resting place and ensnared Orihime. The orangette struggled as hard as she could but it was to no avail. She was pulled to the wall and her limbs sank into the warm, fleshy pit. "Guhhh!" she groaned as the tentacles swarmed over her body. They were as warm as the pit trapping her and as they rubbed against her body she could feel something wet rubbed into her skin. One of the tentacles rubbed her lips with it and she could feel her head spin from the sudden burst of sensation. "What is this?! What's this thing doing?" she screamed just before a tentacle slid into her mouth.

Sitting down at the edge of the pit, Tsukuyomi patted one of the tentacles that came to greet her. "Oh, this is just something to get those pesky inhibitions of yours to melt away." She giggled as the tentacle slithered between her breasts. "These boys exude a powerful aphrodisiac that's covering your entire body. It's what we use to train new demons with. Don't worry, it'll be neutralized when I return you to the World of the Living. It only works here. But in the meantime…" she grinned wickedly as the tentacles surrounding Orihime began to go to work. "You'll get to experience bliss no Human could ever achieve. Lucky you."

"Mmmmh!" Orihime screamed through the tentacle in her mouth. This wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted to summon something and call it a day. Instead, she'd been dragged into a tentacle-filled flesh pit! She moaned as the heat on her skin started to sink inside of her, working her into arousal. The tentacles around her teased her, making her hot and bothered. By the time a large one slipped inside her Orihime was already a bitch in heat.

 _ **Twelve Hours Later….**_

"Ahhh…" Orihime moaned lewdly as she felt another tentacle slide into her pussy. Her mind was mush at this point. All she wanted was to cum again. And again. And again.

Standing at the top of the pit looking down, Tsukuyomi smiled wickedly as she glimpsed the look of debauchery on Orihime's face. "Well now, looks like you've been having some fun. So tell me, Orihime," she called down, "Do you want to fulfill the contract at last?"

"Ohhhhh!" Orihime moaned before suffering a massive orgasm, her vision blurring for the umpteenth time as her pussy came around the tentacle that wormed inside her.

Tsukuyomi chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She snapped her fingers and at once the pit shuddered. Orihime moaned in disappointment as the tentacle left her before she felt the flesh keeping her limbs pinned loosen up. The tentacles wrapped around her as the pit let go of Orihime and lifted her up to carry her to the top. Orihime groaned as she was laid on the ground in front of Tsukuyomi.

Just the mere act of laying on the ground almost made Orihime want to orgasm. Her body was completely saturated by the pit's aphrodisiac and her mind was no longer her own. "Ahhh…" she moaned as she looked up at the purple succubus.

Kneeling down, Tsukuyomi cupped Orihime's face. "Come here, Orihime."

The addled girl quickly closed the distance between them and kissed the succubus. Tsukuyomi embraced the teen as they made out, their tongues becoming friendly with one another. Orihime cooed as the succubus slid her seductively long tongue into her mouth, making her entire body tremble while her soft hands cupped her breasts.

Cupping Orihime's round buns, Tsukuyomi lifted Orihime up, letting the girl wrap around her. Not missing a beat, Tsukuyomi continued to carry Orihime up the black stone steps. Removing her lips from the succubus's, Orihime groaned from their nipples rubbing together. "Where are we going?"

Patting her cheek, Tsukuyomi walked up the long staircase one step at a time. "I still have twelve hours to sate your desire. However, my dear, to have fun at the top of the pit would be boring, wouldn't you agree. Let's return to the altar."

The purple succubus carried Orihime back to the altar at the top of the tower, laying the nude girl down on it. Orihime reached down and started to rub herself in anticipation, licking her lips when she saw the demonic woman's nude body just begging to be touched. She saw the woman hold out her hand. A small pillar emerged from the ground until the top was inches from her hand. Smirking, Tsukuyomi grabbed the object on top and got onto the altar, sliding in between Orihime's legs. Orihime saw that the object in the Succubus's hand was a large black…seed?

Tsukuyomi sensed that Orihime was curious and put a finger to the girl's lips, silencing the obvious question. Winking at Orihime, Tsukuyomi guided the black seed to Orihime's quivering pussy. "It's just a little formality for our contract. You'll understand in time."

Orihime arched her back when she felt the black seed pushed into her. She clutched the purple-demon's shoulders and groaned from the feeling. Despite its cold appearance the seed was quite warm. Tsukuyomi pushed the satanic item into Orihime's snatch until it was secure deep inside her. Leaning down, Tsukuyomi resumed kissing Orihime. As her long tongue entered Orihime's mouth she slowly started to hump her body against hers. The witch eagerly wrapped her arms around Tsukuyomi and moaned, never wanting the woman's tongue to leave her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open when she felt something nudge against her asshole.

"Take a deep breath, my little witch," Tsukuyomi whispered into her ear as her nails raked down the naked girl's sides, "This might feel a little weird."

As Tsukuyomi's tail pushed into Orihime's puckered hole the girl threw her head back and cried out into the fiery sky above. Despite the twelve hours of being toyed with by the tentacles, her asshole was the one place that hadn't been touched. Now, enthralled by Tsukuyomi's training, Orihime wished she hadn't missed out on such ecstasy. Her legs wrapped around the Succubus's waist. "Deeper…" she pleaded, cooing as Tsukuyomi's tongue licked her cheek. She groaned when she felt the black seed inside her shift due to her tightening pussy. "Please…."

Caressing her cheek, Tsukuyomi smiled. "Have no fear, Orihime," she said while pressing her knee against Orihime's dripping snatch, "We've half a day all to ourselves." She pushed her tail deeper into Orihime's derriere. "There's so much that I wish to defile this body of yours with….

 _ **Later….**_

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed as Orihime rode the blue-skinned demon Tsukuyomi had summoned to assist them. "So good!" she moaned as she felt the demon's thick cock slide in and out of her ass. "My ass! My ass feels like it's on fire!"

Sitting down on her subordinate's face, Tsukuyomi grinned from how lewd Orihime's face twisted while moaning loud moans of her own. She felt the incubus's tongue licked her wet pussy and smiled. She gripped Orihime's shoulders and kissed her passionately, their breasts pushing together. Cupping her breasts, Tsukuyomi rubbed her nipples against Orihime's and smiled. "So good…."

"YES!" Orihime cried out as she felt the demonic cock inside her go deep into her ass. More than that she could feel the black seed Tsukuyomi pushed into her go even deeper. When it reached the entrance to her womb Orihime cried out as the seed started to shift and move all on its own. The vibrating sensation of the seed pushing into the deepest part of her womanhood was absolute ecstasy to the girl, who squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure boiled over. Her hips moved at a pace that was beyond her control, driving the cock in her asshole as deep as it could go. "YESSSSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when the seed became fully lodged inside her womb, heat blooming inside of her. Clutching hold of Tsukuyomi Orihime came harder than she ever had in her life, her asshole gripping the cock inside her dirty hole in a mad vice. The incubus beneath her moaned into Tsukuyomi's pussy as he finally let out his thick load. Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt the hot stream of white cum fill up her ass, staining her insides with white sperm.

Tsukuyomi grinned before climaxing herself, her juices spraying onto the incubus's face. She saw Orihime's eyes turn black as the night and smiled. Orihime now had a little surprise inside of her.

' _Now then, to help it simmer….'_

 _ **Much later….**_

"AHHHHH!" Orihime screamed in ecstasy, caught in a demonic orgy. Beneath her lay a red-skinned succubus, sucking on her neck while fucking her with a strap-on dildo. On top of her was Tsukuyomi who was fucking her ass with a strap-on of her own. Orihime's moans were silenced when another blue-skinned incubus shoved his cock into her mouth. Orihime eagerly sucked off the demon, tasting her juices on his manhood from when he had a turn at her pussy.

Caught between ecstasy and madness, Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head and climaxed for what felt like the billionth time. Her body shook like a leaf in the wind and her holes clamped around the faux cocks inside her. Tsukuyomi and the unnamed succubus both moaned in unison as they came. The strap-ons were enchanted and released synthetic cum in place of their juices. Orihime felt like her body was melting as the fake cum filled her, her insides feeling like they were on the verge of bursting. The incubus she was sucking off let out a growl before filling her mouth with cum that she swallowed with a lust she'd never known.

She felt her new friends pull out of her and gave an incoherent groan, cum spilling out of her abused holes. Orihime looked up wearily as she was rolled off of Tsukuyomi only to see two new incubi approaching her, their long cocks hard and ready to fuck her again.

Orihime smiled….

 _ **Much later….  
**_ **Orihime's Bedroom**

Opening her eyes, Orihime groaned before realizing that she was staring up at her ceiling and not the burning sky of the demon realm. Feeling a hand on her forehead, Orihime turned her head to see Tsukuyomi lying next to her on her bed with a huge smile on her face. She opened her mouth but only a weak moan escaped her. The aphrodisiac that'd stained her body was gone now and she only felt sore.

"And now I've finished my end of the contract," Tsukuyomi told her summoner as she sat up. "Now then, my little witch, it's time to fulfill your end of the deal."

"What…what do you mean?" Orihime asked. The smiling Tsukuyomi pointed to Orihime's stomach and when Orihime looked down she screamed in horror. "WHAAAAAT?!" she shrieked when she saw her pregnant belly. "What its this?! I'm…I'm pregnant!"

"Quite," Tsukuyomi replied, running her hand over Orihime's pregnant stomach. "The seed that I shoved into your vagina took root in your womb. All of the sperm me and my fellow demons pumped into you nurtured it and now it's just about ripe…." She licked her lips and stared at the pregnant girl.

"But…but I'm too young to be a mommy!" Orihime frantically shouted. She tried to get up by her arms and legs felt like jello. "No! I don't want to be pregnant!"

"Shhhhh…" Tsukuyomi hushed, patting Orihime's head. "Don't fret, Orihime. It'll all be over soon." She put her hand on top of Orihime's stomach and smiled. "It's ready."

Orihime was about to ask what she meant when the succubus pushed down on her stomach. In an instant Orihime suddenly felt labor pains. Tsukuyomi clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her screaming to a minimum. She parted Orihime's legs with a leg and continued to push down on Orihime's stomach, forcing the contractions to speed up the progress.

Feeling the contractions, Orihime felt pain she'd never known. She knew that childbirth hurt but this was a pain that made Orihime wish she was dead. Clutching the sheets, Orihime screamed into Tsukuyomi's hand as the demonic creation inside her started to move. ' _Oh god! I'm gonna give birth to a monster! Someone help me!'_

For several minutes Orihime screamed and writhed as her body worked to expel the baby inside of her. She felt something make its way to her entrance and pushed with all her mind. Her mind became blank from the pain of having her entrance stretched wider than she thought possible. Just when she thought she was going to die from the pain it was over.

Panting, Orihime took a breath of fresh air when Tsukuyomi removed her hand. Crying from the pain, Orihime sobbed before laying back against the pillow. It was then that she noticed the lack of sounds. This may have been the first time giving birth but Orihime knew that when a newborn was born the room should be filled with a baby's cries. Cautiously she looked down and saw what she'd given birth to and gaped.

' _That's…not a baby….'_

Lying between her legs, what Orihime had given birth to was a large orb. Black at the edges, the orb glowed with a bright purple hue, its center glowing white. "What…what is that?"

Picking up the orb, Tsukuyomi held it against her chest. "Your payment for my services. The seed I pushed inside of you fed on your soul. After absorbing a tiny portion of your life essence it congealed and reformed into an orb, a fraction of your soul given form." She patted the orb while smiling at Orihime. "Don't you fret, you aren't in danger or anything. This is just the payment we Succubi demand of our witches when they summon us. I'm simply going to use this to give birth to a new succubus or incubus" She stood up and walked away. "Till we meet again, little witch. I hope you'll summon me again soon…."

Orihime watched the Succubus disappear through a dark portal, carrying Orihime's creation with her before the girl fainted from exhaustion on the bed, naked and battered….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Squad 13; Ukitake's Office**

"Here you go," Orihime said, handing Ukitake the book on Majutsu. She'd spent an entire day recuperating from her encounter with Tsukuyomi and had to use her powers to restore her womanly parts to normal.

The white-haired captain smiled as he received the book, never dreaming of the misadventures the girl had gone through. "Thank you, Orihime. So tell me, did you learn anything?"

The bubbly orangette smiled and shook her head. "Nope! It read like a weird storybook with cool pictures but that's about it."

"I see," Ukitake said, looking the book over. "I suppose I'll return this to the archive then."

"Okay!" Orihime replied, backing away. "I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna go train with Rukia." Without waiting for the captain to respond Orihime turned around and walked out, hoping that the captain wasn't noticing her limp.

Closing the door, Orihime walked down the hallway and sighed. She'd healed her body but even thought it'd been three days since her demonic orgy and strange birth she still felt tired and exhausted. One thing was for sure though….

The next time Orihime was given a book of magic, she was NOT going to open it….

The End

 **A.N.: Have a Whacky Halloween!**


End file.
